


Run From Demons (One Direction/Supernatural Crossover)

by awkwardom



Category: One Direction (Band), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, Early One Direction, F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, Haunted House, Impala, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Niall Horan - Freeform, One Direction 2012, One Direction Crossover Supernatural, One Direction/Supernatural, Protective Dean Winchester, Romance, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Violence, Zayn Malik - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardom/pseuds/awkwardom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis Winchester lives a hard life. Fighting monsters for a living isn't easy, but fighting them and having to hide it from her boyfriend and his four best friends is even harder. Her brothers Sam and Dean, and her closest Friend Cali help her, though.</p><p>One night, when Alexis' boyfriend, Louis, convinces her to go into an old, abandoned mansion. Little did they know, going into that house would change their lives forever...and not in a good way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run From Demons (One Direction/Supernatural Crossover)

**Author's Note:**

> The finished version of this is on Wattpad and Quotev, along with the sequel. I had written the first book when I was a carrot, and I really hate how I started the book. Both books are under editing, and each chapter will be posted on here after it has been edited. If you want to read the full version, go search for them on Wattpad or Quotev (if you choose Wattpad, look up my username @WeAreFallen to make it easier).

There I stood, riffle held close to me and my body flattened against the rough brick wall. I could feel my trusted knife in the pocket of my jacket. The air was cold, little clouds leaving my mouth with every quiet breath I took. It was freezing in here, as well as very dark. Most people wouldn't be able to see at all in the dark without any source of light, but I'm not like most people. Slowly and quietly, I moved forward and carefully looked around the corner. What I saw on the wall made my stomach churn: hand-shaped bloodstains. When looked around and was certain that the coast was clear, I quietly moved forward, gun gripped tightly in my hands and pointed straight ahead. My finger hovered over the trigger, ready to shoot whatever came to attack me. My heart thumped eratically in my chest and I could feel the adrenaline rushing through my veins like a river. This was the feeling I always got on a hunt.

As I made my way down the hall, I made careful and silent movements. Suddenly, I heard a scream, which echoed down the hallway. Quickly, I flattened my body against the wall again, though now it was a cool and flat concrete wall. I held my gun up and tried my best to keep my breathing even and quiet. After waiting a few minutes and hearing no other screams or noises, I decided to continue walking forward. Now, though, my hands and breaths were shaky. I kept trying not to focus on that scream, for I knew whom it belonged to. It was the reason I was here; to save him. 

I kept walking forward, a faint, muffled sound reaching my ears. When I reached a rusty metal door, I heard a pained scream come from inside, this time much louder. I tried not to flinch as I heard the pain in his voice. I had to be careful if I wanted to save him. Taking a deep breath, I leaned towards the door a bit and tried to hear the disussion happening on the other side.

“You’ll never get away with this…” I heard him say. His voice had a rusty tone to it, concerning me for his voice wasn't normally that rough. However, I was relieved that he was alive in the first place. All of a sudden I heard a bang, a scrape and a scream. I almost screamed his name but managed to keep myself quiet.

“Oh, I think I already have…” I heard a deep voice say, one that could only belong to his attacker.

“Don't be so sure about that,” my brother muttered to him. I heard the attacker chuckle.

“Well, someone seems awfully confident. I wouldn’t be if I were you, Winchester.”

“Please, you’re just like any other vamp,” Dean said smugly. "Anyway, why the hell am I here?"

“I thought you already knew that, Dean," the attacker said. I began to prepare myself to burst in and kill it, but then I realized I couldn’t kill him with a gun; vampires can't be killed by guns. The only way I would be able to kill him was to behead him. With this realization, I placed my gun in my belt and took out my big machete. Holding it with a tight grip, I prepared to go in and attack. 

“Well, since you don’t know, I guess I'll tell you," the attacker started off. "Flash back to February fifth, 1997. A woman by the name of Marisa Clark was attacked and beheaded by two men. They just so happened to drive a crap '67 Impala.”

I remembered that faintly. Dean and Dad were off "on business" while my older brother and I were forced to stay in a motel. My older brother, Sam, was about thirteen or fourteen at the time, and I was four years old. After I learned the truth about what's out there, I realized that when Dad and Dean were "off on business", they were really just hunting. I remember Dean mentioning it was a vamp they were hunting.

“She was killing people and turning others," Dean said, seeming to remember. It still surprises me how well Sam and Dean remember names of people they saved or monsters they killed. 

"That is true. She just so happened to have a husband..." there was a pause, and then the attacker added, "and she was pregnant." His voice wavered a bit when he said that, but it ended in a growl. I felt my heart sink a little when he said that.

"No one ever mentioned her being married or pregnant. I didn't even think vampires could get pregnant," he said. 

"Oh, and here's another thing. Her husband just so happened to be a freshly turned vamp," he growled. Oh shit. "And almost died because his wife, who happened to be getting blood for him, was killed."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. But she was killing innocent people. She turned you into a killer." Suddenly, I hear a smack of skin on skin and a groan of pain afterwards. 

“SHE WAS NOT A KILLER!” The attacker yelled. “She was killing low lives and thugs and people who deserved to die, like muggers and rapists! She was doing the world a favour! AND YOU RUINED IT!" This was getting messy, and I knew that if I wanted to save my brother, I had to get in there soon. "Thanks to you, I lost my wife, a baby, and I was left to fend for myself! Do you know how many innocent people I killed before I learned how to control myself?" There was another brief pause, and then he said in a much calmer voice, "You ruined my life, so now I'm going to ruin yours. Rick!" 

Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind and thrown over someone's shoulder. I screamed and squirmed in the stranger's grip, desperately trying to break free. The door opened and I was thrown to the floor roughly. Before I could even make any noise of pain, I was grabbed again and held against someone's chest, muscled arm wrapped around my neck in a grip tight enough to give me just enough oxygen so that I didn't choke. 

"Alexis, am I right?" the attacker asked, an evil smirk tugging at his pale lips. Due to the position I was in, all I could do at the moment was glare at the vampire hurting my brother. Speaking of, I took a quick glance at him and saw that he was paler than usual, his eyes were growing duller, and his spiky brown hair was a mess. There were dark bags sagging under his eyes.

The vampire turned to Dean, smirk still prominent on his face, and said sadistically, "I'm going to turn you and lock you and your sister in a room together. Once you can't control yourself anymore, you'll kill her. You'll finally feel the pain I felt when I lost control."

My eyes widened and Dean's did too. Before I even realized what I was doing, I used my machete and slashed my attacker's arm, elicting a cry of pain from him. I quickly turned around and swung my machete, cutting his head off in one clean swing. His headless body collapses to the floor a few feet away from his disembodied head, and I nearly gag in disgust. Just because I was a hunter and I had been hunting monsters for a few years, it didn't mean that I was able to handle the sight of headless bodies all that well. I was nineteen and had only been fighting monsters for a few years. 

I spin around to see the vampire who had been hurting my brother advancing towards me. He punched me in the face before I could even blink, causing me to fall to the floor. The vampire kicked the machete out of my hand, then proceeded to kick me in the stomach. Cries of pain pain fell from my lips with every blow my stomach recieved. I could already feel myself getting weaker as the pain took over my body.

“Wow, you're such a weakling," the vampire commented, rolling his eyes when I spat blood out of my mouth. He kneeled down beside me and fisted my jacket in his large, meaty hands, pulling me closer to his face. "I think I'll have a bit of a snack before I turn Dean-o over there," he said suggestively. He opened his mouth and I saw his second set of teeth come out, making me cringe. My body was too weak to fight him due to the amount of pain I was in.

As he was leaning toward my neck, I saw a figure loom over him. The figure suddenly grabbed the vampire and pulled him away from me. He pinned the vampire to the wall nearby and began punching him. I felt relieved when I saw that it was Dean.

Looking to my right, I saw my machete laying abandoned on the floor. I quickly reached over and grabbed, then got up and ran to Dean's side. Dean, seeming to have seen or head me coming, moved out of the way so that I could behead the vamp. The vampire bared its teeth and hissed, but it was cut short when I swung my machete at his neck and cut off his head. His eyes rolled back and his head slid off the blade and fell to the floor with a thump.

"Son of a bitch," Dean mumbled under his breath. I was panting heavily as I looked at my brother. Adrenaline was still running through my veins, and judging by the way his shoulders rose and fell with every heavy breath my brother took, it was the same for him as well.

"What do we do with his body?" I asked, looking up at him. I was taller than most girls my age, but he was still a lot taller than me.

"Bury it in the back," Dean answered, finally looking down at me. "You need to be more careful."

"Hey, I saved your ass!" I said. "If it weren't for me, you'd be dead."

"If it weren't for me, you'd be dead," Dean replied, using my words against me.

"Whatever," I said with an eyeroll. "Let's deal with the bodies already."

*  
Half an hour later, Dean and I were in the Impala and were driving back to our place. Dried blood stained both our hands, as well as our shirts. Dean was bloodier than I was since he had been beaten by the vampire earlier. It was dark outside, the moon just barely making an appearance through the thick clouds floating in the violet sky. I was wearing my headphones and listening to The Unforgiven by Metallica when I suddenly got a text.

From: Louis  
Hello, love 

I felt myself smile as I read over to two simple words. Louis was my boyfriend, and we had been dating for a couple months now. 

To: Louis  
Hi :)

From: Louis  
Where are you?

I sighed as I contemplated what to tell him. Louis didn't know that I was a hunter. We had only been dating for a couple months, and we haven't even kissed on the lips or said "I love you" to each other. We're both so busy, him touring with his band, One Direction, and me with hunting. The fans didn't really know about us dating yet since I had told Louis I didn't want the media hounding me or my family. I didn't want the fans finding out because it could expose the truth about hunters and monsters to the world. Plus, some demons or monsters might hurt Louis in order to hurt me and I don't want that.

To: Louis  
I'm driving with my brother. We're a couple of hours outside of town.

From: Louis  
I thought you said he was missing?

Crap, I thought, I forgot I told him that Dean was missing by mistake. 

To: Louis  
My other brother, silly! But the police found him, and we just picked him up from the station.

From: Louis  
Oh, that's great! Is he okay?

To: Louis  
Oh yeah, he's fine.

From: Louis  
What happened to him, anyway?

To: Louis  
Hunting accident gone wrong.

That was true, so I wasn't really lying. He just didn't know what went wrong.

From: Louis  
Oh, okay. Hey, do you want to come over when you get back and watch HP with me and the lads?

To: Louis  
Sure! I'll see you in a couple hours.

I locked my phone and put it in my coat pocket. Dean harumphed, catching my attention, so I took out my headphones. Dean was looking at the road when I looked up at him, but I could tell he wanted my attention.

"Was that Louis?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said hesitantly. Sam and Dean knew about Louis and I, and they weren't very happy. They had said that they wanted me to be happy, but it was very risky dating a popstar.

"What did he want?"

"He asked where I was."

"And what did you tell him?"

"That I was driving around with Sam. He invited me over to watch Harry Potter, by the way, so can you drop me off at his place?"

Dean sighed and shook his head. "Alexis, I want you to be happy, but you need to realize how risky your relationship with Louis is. He's a celebrity, and paparazzi follow him around like crazy."

"I know, Dean. You've told me this many times. It's not going to stop me."

Dean sighed again. "At least promise me that you're going to use protection."

My eyes widened and I nearly choked on my breath. "We're not having sex! We've only been dating for a couple months!"

"It doesn't matter. I don't care about what happens in your sex lives, but you better be using protection," Dean said authoritatively. He was creeping me out a little.

"We're not taking that step for a while, and when we do, we're going to use protection. Okay?" I insisted, feeling really uncomfortable with this discussion.

"Good," Dean said.  
*

Two hours later, Dean and I arrived at Louis' house. His house was pretty big considering he was rich and shared it with his four bandmates, Liam, Harry, Niall and Zayn. I said goodbye to my brother and shut the door. Dean waved and drove off, the rumbling of the Impala fading the further he drove away. Sighing, I turned and jogged up to the front door. I raised my hand to knock, but it opened before I could, revealing my boyfriend's smiling face.

“Hello, love,” Louis said happily. His blue eyes sparkled under the porch light.

“Hey babe,” I said, smiling back at him. Louis leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

"You feeling alright?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. Can we go inside now? It's cold out," I said, shivering as a cold gush of wind hit my back.

"Of course. Come in." He opened the door further and stepped aside, giving me enough room to enter the house. I thanked him and stepped inside, letting out a relieved sigh as the warm air engulfed my body. I took my jacket off and hung it up on the coat hanger, but when I turned around, Louis' eyes widened. "Is that blood?"

I looked down and inwardly cursed myself for fogetting to clean my hands and change out of my bloody shirt. For a brief moment, I was frozen in panic and my mouth bobbed open and shut as I tried to come up with a lie to tell Louis. When an idea came to mind, I said, "Dean was bloody when we got to the station. An officer trained in first aid was cleaning him up when Sam and I got there. I got blood all over me when he hugged me."

Louis seemed a little hesitant, but he nodded anyway, seeming to have accepted my pathetic lie. "Alright...well, I can give you some clothes to wear and we can wash those."

I nodded. "That would be great, thanks." I hated the feeling of dry blood on my hands.

*

A few minutes later, my bloody clothes were in the wash and I was wearing a pair of Louis' grey sweatpants and a red and white stripped T-shirt. The sweatpants were extremely baggy and hung low on my hips while his shirt reached my mid thigh. However, I wasn't complaining about the size of his clothes because they were extremely comfortable.

The two of us entered the living room where his bandmates Niall, Liam, Harry and Zayn all sat. The house decor was fairly modern. There were pictures of the boys hung up on the white walls, along with some other pictures of nature. There was a cabinet with glass doors that held all the awards they've won so far. It was almost fully, and Louis had mentioned that they would need to buy another one soon.

Harry was the first one to notice Louis and I and his face perked up. "Hey, Alexis!" he said with a wave. Niall, Liam and Zayn looked up at me, also giving me smiles and waves.

"Hey guys," I said, sitting down next to Harry on one of the fancy leather couches they owned. 

"I'm just gonna make some popcorn. Be back in a few," Louis said, kissing my cheek before he rushed into the kitchen.

"How've you been?" Liam asked. He was sitting next to Zayn on the couch.

"Alright," I answered, which was mostly true. Living as a monster hunter meant things were often not that great.

"I heard you found your brother?" Niall questioned, his Irish accent catching my attention. He sat on the recliner by the window on the left side of the room.

"Oh yeah. He's fine, by the way," I said. They all nodded just as Louis came back in with a large bowl of popcorn.

"Alright, so which Harry Potter movie did you guys pick?" Louis asked. He sat down next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Prisoner of Askaban," Zayn answered.

"Aww, but that's the worst of the movies!" I complained. The book itself was probably my favourite, but the movie was not very good. They cut so many of the good scenes out!

"Oi, shut your mouth!" Niall snapped, but I could tell that he wasn't really mad or offended.

"The movie is fine. Let's just watch it," Louis said before he grabbed the remote and turned on the movie.

As the opening scene began, I felt a wave of exhaustion suddenly hit me full force. The adrenaline that my body had been running on for the past couple of hours had finally begun to ware off. I felt my eyes drift shut and my head fall onto Louis' shoulder. I tried to keep my eyes open, but I was way too tired and quickly gave into the sleep that was taking over my body.


End file.
